Love's Passion
by Sir Edward
Summary: Oneshot. CloudXYuffie. The two most unlike charicters find a mutual attraction in one another. No 'real' smut... The embrace of two lovers, a short story of their first time together. Please read and Reveiw...!


Love's Passion

Cloud woke because he could not breath.

When he opened his eyes, he saw something that startled him.

"Yuffie?" Cloud questioned, as the sixteen year old straddled his stomach grinning down at him with her large brown eyes.

"Yes?" She said in an innocent tone, batting her eyelashes, and cocking her head.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"I am here to see you." Yuffie said, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"But I never..." Cloud started, but Yuffie interrupted him.

"Yes you did! About two hours ago... You looked at me and said: "Yuffie, I need to talk to you later', and you said 'talk' in a weird way, and I thought you might..."

"No! I wouldn't ask you to..."

"But that is what it sounded like! You don't tease girls like that! You are mean!"

"But!"

"You should apologize for your meanness!" Yuffie cried, jabbing him again with her finger, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"That is not enough! I'm not going until I think you have paid me sufficient apologies!" She said triumphantly.

"But what do you want from me?"

"Blood Cloud, BLOOD!" She said, eyes narrowing, her mouth curled into a mischievous grin.

"You want blood?" Cloud asked, completely missing the real meaning behind her words.

"Hm. Yes... Blood would settle this nicely."

"So get it over with then... I don't want to be kept up all night." Cloud gave her a look, and waited for his punishment.

He expected to feel a little pain, but when he felt Yuffie's warm breath inches from his face, he opened his eyes.

"YUFFIE! I thought you wanted blood!" Cloud said, trying to wriggle out from under her.

"But that is what I was going to get!" Yuffie said.

"Your face was inches from mine! What does that have to do with blood?"

"Close your eyes, and let me finish!" Yuffie whined, making Cloud flinch momentarily.

"Please!" Yuffie added her lower lip trembled slightly as she said this.

Cloud closed his eyes, and waited for her to finish.

Again he felt her gentle breathing near his face, and then something touched his lips.

"Bah! What the hell are you doing?" Cloud's head jerked away, his eyes bright from fear.

"Look Spikey, you just need to get over it! It'll only take a second or two!" Yuffie said, her voice a mix of sadness, and something Cloud could not name.

"But you where touching my lips! I don't get what your punishment is!"

"You'd understand if you just let me FINISH!" She whispered into his ear, emphasizing the 'finish' with a jab of her finger.

"But?"

This time Yuffie didn't care if he closed his eyes.

Her face dropped to his, and she kissed him on the lips.

Cloud's hands instinctively went up to push her away, but he only succeeded in grabbing her chest.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie shouted in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Quite! I don't want the others to hear this!" Cloud said desperately, releasing her breasts from his grip, and blushing furiously.

Yuffie looked down at him.

"You grabbed me!" She said, her voice a little shaky, and her breath coming in short gusts.

"I didn't mean to... It was just reflex!" Cloud said, cursing his luck.

"Reflexes my ass Cloud! You clamped down on me like you wanted a piece of me, and now you are denying it?" Her eyes flashed in the moonlight, making Cloud worry for his very existence.

"Just tell me if you want more! Don't just do it!" Yuffie's voice cracked as she said these words, her face reddening like Cloud's.

Cloud looked up at her, as she fiddled with something on her shirtfront.

The next thing that happened so fast, that Cloud could not have prevented it.

Yuffie took off her shirt, and tossed it onto the floor, smiling at Cloud.

"That better? Or do you want me to take off my bra too?" She asked.

Cloud's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and he could not speak, because this situation was something he'd never dreamed of happening.

"So you want this off too..." Yuffie said, freeing her torso from the restricting garment.

"Uh..." Cloud said, but his mind would not put two words together.

He felt a strange sensation in his pants.

"So... You like it I take?" Yuffie commented, because she felt Cloud's reaction.

"Wha?" Cloud said incoherently.

He couldn't stop looking, but at the same time, he didn't really want to.

His mind raced with bad thoughts of what he thought could happen in this situation, and he secretly felt excited by the thoughts, though he would never have admitted it to anyone.

"Do you want to play?" Yuffie asked, a little confused by Cloud's silence.

Cloud's mind could come up with no other answer, and before he could stop himself, he replied; "Yes."

Yuffie grinned, showing more of her dainty white teeth, and she lay down with her face next to Cloud's.

"You haven't been with a woman before, have you?" She asked, trying to discern the look on Cloud's face.

"No." Cloud replied his blue eyes locked on Yuffie's.

"Well I haven't done it either Cloud. So lets make the most of it." She smirked.

Her lips covered Cloud's, her breath caressing his face as they kissed.

This sensation was something Cloud had only heard about from guys who sat at the bar, yelling loudly about how many 'girls' they had fucked the other night.

But somehow in Cloud's mind, this was completely different than what they said it was like.

They kissed a few moments longer, and then Yuffie pulled away, panting gently from excitement.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Um..." Cloud replied, mind clouded with all the thoughts that where screaming in his head.

Then he heard a little voice in the back of his head.

It was quiet, but it spoke clearly over the rest of the melee that was throbbing and threatening to split his skull.

"_Go ahead Cloud... You've been waiting for this. She has too. Go ahead._" Then it faded just as fast as it had come, and Cloud looked up at Yuffie, and smiled.

"I'm ready!" He said, pulling her face to his, and planting a passionate kiss upon her waiting lips.

There was a few moments of rustling, as Yuffie got under the sheets with Cloud, and another few moments to remove the remaining clothing.

Then the two lay next to each other, in their nakedness, and smiled at one another.

Then came the union of man and woman, the dance of love, the flames of passion and pent up feelings released at the end in a dramatic climax.

Two people lay side by side, panting gently, holding the other close, for one last kiss.

Then they fell asleep, entwined in each other's arms, their legs tangled together, in peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the dawning sun's rays broke through the window, shinning light upon two faces, poised in a lover's embrace, two pairs of eyes opened, and two mouths curved into gentle smiles, as hands caressed hair, brushing stray strands from eyes, each murmured a morning greeting of; 'I love you'.

**The End**

This is just something that popped into my head, and I thought it was a cute idea, so I decided to type it out, and see what I could make of it...

I hope you enjoyed it, even if it wasn't graphic or detailed. There are a lot of stories that give you the details... I think it is good to let the readers imagination's do the job, that way, I can satisfie even the most hard core smut lovers, with very little actual smut in the story!

Please read and review! I would be so happy if you did! It only take like two seconds, and I want to see what you guys think of the less 'sexy' story, and if you liked it or not!

Thanks for reading,

Sir Edward


End file.
